


The Pale Rider Corps

by Amugon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Kira, BAMF Lydia, Derek has a weird past, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post Apocalyptic AU, Slow Build, Stiles has gone through some shit, TW: Blood, This is rather fucked up, and Boyd, and erica, same with Scott, tw: mutilation, tw:cannibalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amugon/pseuds/Amugon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thought his life would end in the circus just like other victims. The night of his first show a mysterious group manages to save a handful of people captured by the circus. He ends up among those people.</p><p>But he doesn't know how to fit in anymore. *Discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pale Rider Corps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is kind of triggering and I'm hoping it will be the only one like that. Who have been warned here and in the tags. If you find any mistakes feel free to point them out.

It was only supposed to be a simple trip to the geyser fields. Somehow it ended up becoming much more. Stiles was just gathering all the edible plants he could when he felt a gun pressed against his back. His body froze in action. "Don't even try to pull anything, kid," A deep voice said, "Just walk where I tell you."

After a while Stiles was rejoined with Scott who was kept in place by woman with a strange mask on. It has large canines jutting out and long rounded nose. It's far from something you would see in the general area. "Get them to the truck," the woman said to the man that finally came into Stiles' view. He wore the same mask. His right hand tightly grasped Stiles' neck and he also took Scott's into hand. 

"Where are you taking us?" Scott asked as he was being painfully shoved forward. He shouldn't have asked because the answer isn't a good one. Stiles knows that. The rumors are true. Hell in a wasteland like this almost all rumors can be true.

"The wonderful circus," was all the man said in reply. A distant look grew in Stiles' eyes and Scott looked over at him with fear written over his face. Struggling is pointless.

 

They rode in the back of an old rusted pickup truck. They were tied together and every bump slammed them into the hard metal. The blazing sun didn't help their condition at all. "What are going to do, Stiles?" Scott asked. Stiles only looked up at him with a distant expression. The answer is so very obvious. They're going to be put through hell for other's entertainment. "We're only kids they can't do this!" Scott yelled at him.

"Who's to say they can't?" Stiles asked Scott all emotion devoid. It's the cold truth of a world rendered helpless. Kids are taken away from their families all the time and no one can stop that because there are no laws. "Just because we're young it doesn't mean they're going to see this as an inhumane crime." Tears welled up in Scott's eyes. Stiles knows he was harsh, but it's the plain truth for Scott.

 

Stiles was thrown into a dark cell all by himself. No one around to talk to. No one to hear him cry. "You seem nice. I might just start on you first." A man with a high pitched nasally voice said. Stiles looked up to see the man had a plague mask on. Fear racked his entire body. He couldn't seem to stop shaking. The man looked elsewhere, presumably at another person in the room. "Take him to the lab and prep him." The door to the cell flung open and Stiles was dragged out out.

The corridors of the building were lightly lit just enough to make out shapes and faces. There are plenty of masked people walking back and forth between places. The thought of so many people indulging in this business made Stiles want to throw up. The feeling in his stomach would remain much longer than he'd like.

 

When he arrived at the lab he was tied to a rickety bed. The course leather of the straps were digging into his wrists and felt like the skin was breaking. Every minute that passed seem like another lifetime. 

It was hours until the man who donned the title of doctor arrived. He didn't greet Stiles. The doctor immediately filled a syringe with a weird green liquid and turned towards Stiles. The situation would strangely less scary if the doctor wasn't wearing a plague mask. "This should make this experience comfortable for both of us," the doctor said as he pressed the needle under Stiles' skin. Within a matter of minutes he couldn't move a single muscle. He was forced to look straight and watch everything.

The doctor kept returning with more needles that just entered under the skin of his arms. When he came into view the syringe was filled with a red liquid and the needle pierced into Stiles' right eye. He couldn't scream to release all the pain he was feeling. Another needle entered his left eye. "Well that isn't any good," the doctor tsk'd. All sight out of Stiles' left eye left him. Panic was coursing through his body. "We'll just brush past that," the doctor said then got up and left the room.

It felt like ages until the doctor returned with tools you find in a dentist office. Stiles felt his mouth being held open with straps. He felt tapping on his canines. "You have such wonderful teeth." Stiles felt hot tears run down his face. His fate is inevitable.

 

He was eventually returned to his cell after a few days without food or light. Although it's not like there was food or light in his cell. He was starving and thirsty. He couldn't stop thinking about food and water. The smell of fine cooked meals always wafted through the corridors. Not a single meal was given to him. He was almost glad about that fact. He'd hate to know what they'd feed him.

 

Another couple days passed and his cell was opened by a woman carrying a plate with strange looking food and glass of red liquid. She placed them on the ground in front of him and retreated out. He was expected to eat that. Eat it for show. Even though he didn't want to he found a piece of the meat in his mouth and before he knew it it was all gone. Sickness began to build in his stomach.

 

It took the circus two years to include Stiles in their act. Two years for him to see Scott. His friend was covered in bites from wolves and his nails pointed along with his canines. His role in the act was "the wolf boy". It sickened Stiles to see his friend like that. He didn't want Scott to see him afraid for his emotional state. They're both eighteen, but that does not make them strong. Stiles was served a meal for the people to watch him eat. Ripping through meat became easy after awhile and drinking the red liquid no longer phased him. Seeing out of one eye stopped being troublesome long ago. The crowd cheered at the act. Such horrible people.

 

In the crowd an operation to liberate the circus freaks was undergo. The team was led by Derek Hale. He couldn't allow the circus to continue it's crimes. Lydia the genius of the plan was already inside freeing the ones she can with her own team. Not all the victims of the circus were in bad shape. They plan to save all of them, even if that means putting them to rest. Derek looked at the kid was currently on spot. He refused to continue his role and was punished. "Now," Derek whispered to his team. The building flew into a giant mess as the team gathered everyone from the stage.

 

Stiles rushed over to Scott and hugged him. Tears trailed down his face. Scott hugged back and had a tight grip as if Stiles would disappear. They stayed in place until a dark haired man pulled them up. "It's not safe to stay there." The man dragged the two of them out with him. He took them to a truck that had a suitable back they could sit in. "I hope you can seat yourselves." They both nodded in unison and climbed in. The back was full of other victims of the circus. They shied from Scott wary of his nails. Stiles took Scott to the furthest seat in the back. There they sat next to a darker boy and girl with curly blond hair. Nobody said a word and the truck took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh yeah. First chapter. If this gets enough support I will continue for sure. Also you can find me on tumblr: newtrotic.tumblr.com


End file.
